Pieces of Life
by knl2012
Summary: post DH but before epilouge story... Will Harry Potter ever have his Happily ever After with his friends and family or will friends and family continue to die all around him... maybe maybe not. All chapters betad!
1. After the War!

Authors note- Hey guys hope you enjoy reading my story!

Disclaimer- In my world I own Harry Potter... POP Crap I'm back in reality JK Rowling owns Harry Potter again. Why can't I get my way on this?

Harry woke up in his warm four-poster bed. He rolled over, checked the watch that he had received as a gift on his 17th birthday and saw that it was 3 A.M. He looked over towards Ron's bed, but he was already gone. Harry got out of bed and put the Elder wand safely in his robe pocket. He picked up Draco's wand and was trying to decide what to do with it, finally deciding that the right thing to do was to give it back to Malfoy. Then, he grabbed his old, faithful wand that he received on his 11th birthday and put it in his back pocket. Harry chuckled slightly at the thought of what Mad-eye Moody said in his 5th year – "_Don't put your wand there, boy! What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!_

Harry walked down from the boy's dormitory to the Common room, where the Weasleys and Hermione were sitting looking solemn. He noticed Ron and Hermione were sitting together holding hands. The events of last night came back in a flash: Voldemort was dead, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Colin were all dead. He fell down beside Ginny and took her hand. She looked like she would rather be anywhere else but this sad place, where she couldn't escape her feelings and had to be strong for her mum and dad, but more importantly George. George's eyes were bloodshot from crying over the loss of his best friend and closest brother. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks.

Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded and slowly rose, wiping her eyes.

Ginny sobbed, "It is just so awful, Fred is de-"

"Don't say that," interjected Harry. "He's in a better place, with Remus, Tonks, Sirius, my parents, Dumbledore. I know it's not fair, but they died fighting to make all of our lives better, and we made sure that they did not die in vain. They're in a better place now where Voldemort can't ever hurt them. Voldemort can't hurt us either, Gin. The war is finally over!" said Harry with a grin.

"Why did you pretend you were dead Harry?" asked Ginny.

"It was all part of the plan… Ok, fine, I made it up as I went, but it's over now," said Harry encouragingly.

"Made it up… that's what Fred always did!" Ginny sobbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin."

"It's ok… I'll just have to get used to the fact that I'm never going to see him again…"

"Aw Gin, don't think like that. You can see him in yourself and your family; heck, just look at George – he's Fred's twin," said Harry, smiling.

"True," Ginny laughed.

They both stopped talking. Now outside, they strolled across the grounds hand in hand.

Harry finally ended the silence. "I'm sorry I scared you yesterday."

Ginny remained quiet but thought to herself, '_I'm never going to forget those two minutes when I thought the love of my life was dead."_

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I have to do two things before we do anything or go anywhere else."

"Ok. I trust you."

With that, Harry turned around to face Hogwarts and spoke the incantation, "Reparo Hogwarts."

Suddenly Hogwarts was as good as new. Everyone rushed out of Hogwarts to see what had happened. Professor McGonagall walked down to the courtyard and saw Harry standing in the middle of the cheering crowd. Professor McGonagall smiled to herself. "_He was always good at that,"_ she thought as she walked back into the castle to eat some breakfast.

Harry whispered to Ginny, "Can you distract them please?"

Ginny looked puzzled but obliged and shouted, "Hey everyone, look at that!" pointing to the lake.

"What? Where?" they asked.

"The Giant Squid was just there!"

"Ohhhhh."

Meanwhile Harry pulled his Invisibility cloak over himself, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away from the crowd. Ginny slid the cloak over her, and they hurried to Dumbledore's tomb. When they arrived they were pleasantly surprised to see Ron and Hermione.

Harry whispered, "Shhh!" to Ginny, and she nodded. Harry crept behind Hermione and gave her a big hug.

Hermione screamed, "Harry!!"

Ginny pulled the cloak off of Harry but kept herself concealed. The three friends were all laughing as Ginny crept up behind Ron hugged him as well. Ron screamed, "Bloody hell!" as Ginny revealed herself. The four of them resumed laughing as Harry and Ginny yelled, "Gotcha!"

"Yah, I'll say," Ron replied.

"Well Ron, you agreed with that, do you agree with this?" asked Ginny.

"With what?" questioned Ron, looking from Ginny to Harry, but the look on Harry's face plainly said, "No idea."

For an answer Ginny ran to Harry and kissed him. Harry kissed her back, thinking "_Finally."_

"Oi, do you mind?" Ron started to say, but at that point Hermione ran over and started kissing him. This immediately shut Ron up.

A few minutes later both couples broke apart, grinning at each other.

Harry finally spoke. "Okay, umm… I guess it's time…" Ron and Hermione looked at him knowingly, but Ginny was evidently confused.

"It's for the best, Harry," said Hermione.

"I know." Harry turned around slowly and opened Dumbledore's tomb. He placed the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's hands and started to cry as he saw the crooked nose with the half-moon spectacles on it. Ginny put her arm around Harry as he cried. Harry muttered something about being okay, but Ginny wouldn't let him go. After several minutes, Harry closed the tomb and the four of them walked back towards Hogwarts.

A/N- Read and Review pretty please


	2. Where did Harry go?

TWO DAYS AFTER THE LAST BATTLE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sniff Sniff.

TWO DAYS AFTER THE LAST BATTLE

Harry woke up in his bed at Hogwarts. His curtains were drawn and his face sticky. The boy had fallen asleep crying last night. The thought of burying his friends and the others that had fought Voldemort made him feel heartbroken and lonely. Slowly, he opened the curtains to find Ron sitting on his own bed, staring out the window with tears falling quickly down his face. He quickly tried to wipe them away upon seeing Harry, but it was no use – Harry had already seen.

"Ron…" said Harry. "I'm so sorry." Harry walked over to Ron and sat beside him. Ron remained quiet and Harry started to cry. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, pulled it over himself and ran from the room. Harry sprinted down the steps, through the Common room, out of the portrait hole and onto the grounds. He needed out, out of the misery. Abruptly, he ran down to Hogsmeade, turned around and was gone.

Back in the boy's dormitory, Ron was still sitting on his four-poster bed, confused. 'What was up with Harry?' he wondered. 'Well, I better go to breakfast – after all, the funeral will be at one o-clock, and I don't want to be hungry during that.'

Ron got up and slowly made his way to the common room and then the Great Hall, where his family and Hermione were silently eating breakfast. 'Wait,' thought Ron, 'Where's Harry?' Ron walked down the isle between two long tables, usually reserved for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, to his family and girlfriend.

Ginny was the first to notice that Harry wasn't with him, so she asked, "Hey Ron, where's Harry?"

"Good question," Ron answered. "I was just going to ask you guys the same thing."

At the look on everyone's face, Ron told his story of what happened in the boy's dormitory.

--

Harry appeared at Number Four Privet Drive, where he had spent 10 years of his life and most of his summers while he was attending Hogwarts. His aunt, uncle and cousin, Dudley, were still in hiding or "on vacation" as they had told their neighbors so the house was empty. Harry made a mental note to go and bring them home. He climbed the stairs to his old bedroom. It looked exactly as it had when he had left about one year previously. Harry threw himself across the bed and looked at the clock. It was ten.

'Ugh,' thought Harry. 'I never imagined I'd be back here.'

Harry wanted out of the despair and loneliness that had surrounded him since the war had ended. He felt like he had at about this same point in his 5th year and yearned to escape the feeling. In a few hours he would have to return and bury the dead.

Harry slowly got up, walked downstairs into the living room and watched the morning cartoons. At 11:30, he stood up and sighed before turning and apparating back to Hogsmeade.

_Meanwhile in the Great Hall_

"Umm… Ron, we haven't seen Harry all day; we thought he was with you," said Hermione.

"We need to find him soon," said Mrs. Weasley.

Chaos erupted. Everyone began talking at once.

"Quiet!" shouted Mr. Weasley over the noise. "Calm down, everyone, he is of age! He could be anywhere right now, perfectly safe. If he isn't at the funeral then we will look for him."

Everyone muttered their agreement and finished eating breakfast.

It was 11:35, and Ginny, Hermione and Ron were pacing around the common room with 'Where is Harry?' floating through their minds. The portrait hole suddenly opened. The three of them turned around and saw Harry with a tearstained face walking towards the boy's dorms, ignoring the rest of them.

"Harry!" they shouted, but Harry still ignored them.

"Look at us," screamed Ginny.

"What?" Harry whipped around, anger and sadness written on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"NOTHING is wrong!" screamed Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione in a very small voice, "please don't lie; we want to help."

Harry sunk onto a couch and started to weep. Ginny, who had never seen Harry cry, rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought everything would be so much better after Voldemort died, but everyone is so miserable… I can't stand it," muttered Harry.

"I know. But things will be better soon. It's like anything else – it has to get worse before it can get better," said Ginny in a reassuring voice.

"I guess you're right," replied Harry, sounding just a little better. "…I better go get dressed." He hugged everyone and walked slowly up to the boy's dormitory.

A/N Please R/R... Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. The Funeral and Roommates

A/N- Longest Chapter so far woo 1,219 words... I think something like that.

Disclaimer- Still don't own HP but I'm trying to talk JK Rowling into giving me some money for this story... just kidding.

An hour later, Ron and Harry were walking down the steps from the boy's dormitory, both of them wearing black dress robes. They were soon met by the Weasleys and Hermione. All of them went down to where Dumbledore's tomb now lay. Ginny and Harry were holding hands, as were Ron and Hermione. They took their seats toward the front of the large crowd, which had been reserved for Harry and his guests. Ten minutes later the funeral started. The names of the many people who had died in the war were listed, first allies and then the enemies, and these were followed by all of the magical creatures that had also lost their lives in the war.

As every name was listed, there was a short pause followed by crying and sniffling. When people that Harry recognized were called out, remorse flooded over him. When Fred's name was called, the entire Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione sobbed louder than anyone, but this might have been because there were so many of them. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and wiped his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening him; he wanted to be strong for Ginny, for the Weasleys and for everyone around him, but this was harder said than done. He put his arm around Ginny, who immediately buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. Harry didn't say anything; he just held her close.

An hour and a half later, all of the names had been read. Everyone was crying. All of the people and various creatures attending the funeral stood up; they were aloud to walk around and say prayers or anything else they might want before the dead were buried. Harry and Ginny stood with the rest of them and walked to where Fred was laid. Harry stood by the Weasleys for a minute but then decided to leave them alone. He walked around, looking at everyone else that had died. He spoke words of comfort to those he recognized and those he didn't. Thirty minutes later, everyone was asked to return to their seats while the dead were buried; it would be done by magic, of course, so they needed to be out of the way.

Minutes later, everyone was buried and the reception in the Great Hall was taking place. People were talking about life after the war and the good memories beforehand. Harry was constantly being dragged into conversations about things he really didn't want to discuss, such as his parents, where he had been for the past year, his love life, and how he knew how to defeat Voldemort. It was to Harry's relief when the reception finally ended and he could have some peace and quiet… or so he thought. Little did he know he would have to return to the Burrow with more people who had lost a very close friend.

--

Three days after the funeral, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were all at the Burrow. Harry was sitting on his cot listening to Ron silently cry himself to sleep, like he had done every night since the funeral. _This is my fault, _thought Harry as he rolled over to try to get more comfortable on his little cot. He didn't know how, but he knew it was his fault.

Harry rolled out of bed, knowing sleep was not an option, and walked out of Ron's room. He walked down the flight of stairs and let his feet take him wherever they wanted. He looked up and found himself face-to-face with a closed door. He read the little sign that was hanging on it.

_Ginny's Room_

_Keep Out_

_That means you, Ronald_

Smiling at himself, Harry was about to turn around and head downstairs to get himself a cup of hot chocolate, when he heard the hushed voices of Ginny and Hermione talking.

"It hurts so much," sobbed Ginny. "I can't believe he's really gone."

"I know it's painful, Gin," said Hermione, "but it will get better soon, I promise."

Harry, who had been feeling the same pain Ginny was, knocked gently on the door and walked in.

"Harry," said Hermione as Ginny hurried to wipe her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep," answered Harry.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," said Hermione as she got up and started to walk out of Ginny's room.

"Hermione," Harry started and Hermione turned to look at him. "Ron's up in his room and he looked like he could use somebody to comfort him."

Hermione grinned at him, walked out and closed the door. When Hermione left, Harry and Ginny sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Gin, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"I am now," answered Ginny as she smiled at him. "It's just hard to come to terms that Fred is gone. I mean, he's been there for me all my life and now he's gone."

"I know Ginny, but he will never really leave. It's like Siruis said, _'The ones who love us never really leave us'._ We can keep him alive by laughing and having fun," Harry responded as he ran his large hand over Ginny's smaller one.

"Wow, Harry," started Ginny. "That was really deep yet somehow equally corny."

"Well, you know how I am," said Harry. "Hey now, there's the smile I love." Harry laughed as Ginny let out a small, weak smile.

"So, it's 1:30 at night – what do you want to do?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'm going to bed, and I think you should do the same," replied Ginny.

"Okay. Goodnight, Ginny," said Harry. He kissed her on the head and walked upstairs to Ron's room. When he got there, he found that the door was strangely locked. He pressed his ear to it to see if he could hear what Ron and Hermione were saying.

"I just … I need some sort of way to get rid of all this feeling," wept Ron. "I just want to forget everything for one night."

"Ron, do you love me?" asked Hermione.

"Yah, of course I do," said Ron.

"Then forget everything and spend the night with me. I'll help you forget," said Hermione in a tone that Harry had never heard from her before. Harry now knew what his two best friends were doing, or rather what they were about to do. Blushing, he took off down the stairs and ran into Ginny's room.

"Hey, Ginny, want a roommate?" asked Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ginny, "Why's your face completely red?"

"You will never believe what Ron and Hermione are about to do!" said Harry.

"EWWW, I don't even want to know!" shouted Ginny and she started laughing as she got into bed while Harry climbed into Hermione's camp bed.

"I do hope they remembered to do a silencing spell," laughed Ginny.

"Goodnight, Gin." said Harry, and he leaned over to kiss Ginny softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Harry," whispered Ginny.

A/N please Read and Review


	4. Dreams or Reality

Disclaimer- Don't own it still...

Three redheaded boys were grouped in a small circle. Percy was the loudest. "No, Fred, _no_!!" He was shaking his younger brother while Ron knelt beside him, staring at Fred's blank eyes without seeing.

Harry shouted to everyone, "Move! Get away!" but it was hopeless. Percy and Ron were covering Fred's body, and there was nothing he could do. Suddenly the scene changed…

Sirius was falling, falling, falling. Harry screamed, but he was rooted to the spot. Bellatrix was running away.

The scene changed again.

Harry was back in the cellar of Malfoy Manner. He could hear Hermione screaming overhead. Harry looked around – Ron was against the wall, sobbing, "Why her? Help… help." Ron looked up and gasped. A wand was sitting in front of him. Ron grabbed it, opened the door and ran up the steps. Harry followed him. Hermione's screaming grew louder and more pained. Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway to find Greyback over Hermione, ripping and tearing at her skin. Hermione stopped moving.

"Noooooooooo!!" screamed Harry and he awoke with a start. He panted heavily. "…it was just a dream, that's all..." Harry got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. Ginny was lying on the floor, dead. "What…? Gin… Ginny? No," Harry whispered. "Noooooo!!"

"Harry. Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny! I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" questioned Ginny. "You were screaming a lot; what happened?"

"I saw Fred die and then Sirius and Hermione. I woke up, or at least I thought I did, and you we… were dead."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm not dead."

"Good, because…"

Harry's 'I'm so sorry' speech was interrupted by Ginny, who had started kissing him passionately, which plainly said, "Don't worry about it, it was just a dream."

"Come on, Ginny," said Harry, breaking away. "We better go downstairs; we don't want your mom to think you were doing more than waking me up."

--

"I'm just so worried about him; he's been having these nightmares every night. I mean, I expected them for about a week after the battle, but it's been two weeks and from what Harry says, he keeps seeing one of his close friends or family suffering painful deaths. I just don't know what to do," said Ginny later that day.

"I know, Gin. You just have to be supportive. Harry is going through a rough time. He needs you to be there," said Hermione.

"I just wish these dreams would stop. They are starting to freak me out; every time he sleeps he has a nightmare. I just wish I could do more."

"Well, I don't know if there is… Wait, maybe there is something, but Harry will have to agree, and we'll have to get someone good… I'll be right back," said Hermione hurriedly, and she ran off.

"I hate when she does that. It would have only taken her thirty more seconds to explain what she was doing," Ginny sighed.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer and talking.

"So… how has Hermione been?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Oh, umm… she's been okay, I guess," said Ron, starting to blush.

"You guys sure have been spending a lot of time in your room lately, but whenever I walk by it's completely silent. Do you like casting Snape's charm, muffalito?"

"Oh, umm, yah, I do… It's really fun-"

"-plus it makes everything completely quiet."

"Harry," said Ron anxiously, "it's not what you think."

Ron was so red that he could have passed for a muggle fire truck.

"Umm… can we go? I've had enough to drink."

"Not until you tell me what you've been doing!"

"Um… please, let's go."

"Fine, but I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what you're doing up there," replied Harry as they paid and walked out. Seconds later, they were back at the Burrow and walking into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny sat.

"Hermione, tell Harry we didn't do anything in my room," Ron said, blushing furiously.

"Oh, um," mumbled Hermione nervously. "Uh, yah, we didn't do anything."

Ron and Hermione were blushing so much that it reached their ears. Harry and Ginny laughed until they fell to the floor.

When Harry and Ginny finally caught their breath, they said in unison, "Right," and walked out of the house.

--

Harry and Ginny strolled through the garden, holding hands.

"I can't believe those two really… wow, and in a full house too!" laughed Ginny.

"I can; I've sorta been expecting it," said Harry.

"Yah, I can't say that I haven't been either," answered Ginny. "So, Harry… have your dreams been getting any better?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Harry's face darkened. "No."

"Harry, I'm worried about you… Hermione says maybe you should go to therapy."

"Go to therapy? Why?"

"It can help you… get over the war and the deaths."

"Oh… do you want me to try it?"

"I'd feel a lot better if you did. I'm worried about you."

"It's okay, Gin; I'm still alive."

"I know, it's just hard to see you suffer."

"Yah, well… let's go back in and see what the lovebirds are doing now…"

A/N- This is one of my Favorite Chapters so i hope you liked it too! And even better you can tell me if you liked it through a review...


	5. Counseling

**Author's note: Umm yah just got a Beta… but I decided to post this chapter and then let her Beta it so sry Beta but I really had to get a cliffhanger up!**

**Disclaimer: In my world I own Harry Potter and Unicorns eat rainbows and poop Butterflies!! Haha got that off of Molly and Emily sry I stole your inside joke hehe **

**Emily and Molly come up behind me**

**POP!**

**Me: Hey you did not just pop my bubble world**

**Them: Well don't steal our inside jokes then. **

**Me: Fine**

**Them: fine**

**Me: hmph**

"Okay, Mr. Potter, we are going to visit the memories of your dreams with this Pensieve," said Healer Smith. "I assume you are familiar with it." Harry nodded. "Good. Please put all of your nightmares from after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's defeat into the Pensieve." After Harry did so, Healer Smith continued, "Okay, let's go." They bent over the Pensieve and were gone.

Harry and Healer Smith appeared in Malfoy's Manor where Hermione was above them, screaming, and Ron was shaking next to them. Healer Smith eyed Harry, whose eyes we starting to glaze over.

"Mr. Potter!" he said… no response. "Mr. Potter," he repeated, but there was still no reply.

"Harry!"

"Wha—what?" Harry asked, finally looking at him.

"Harry," spoke a gentler voice. Harry's head snapped to where the voice came from. "Ginny," he whispered as the scene changed to Voldemort casting the Crucio curse on her in one of his nightmares. "I'm so sorry you had to see this," he said, gesturing to what surrounded him.

"It's okay; I'm more worried about you," she answered. "So, Healer Smith, how bad is it?"

"Let's go back to my office so we can talk in peace," he said, referring to the screaming in the dream. They nodded and were lifted up into the Healer's office. Harry took his memories back.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you a dreamless sleep potion, enough for two weeks. You can go to the front desk and get some while I talk to Miss…"

"Weasley," answered Ginny as Harry left and closed the door behind him.

"Miss Weasley, do you know how long he has been having these dreams?"

"Well, they have been really bad since the battle at Hogwarts, but they have been occurring since his parents died, even though he didn't know what it meant until he was eleven," she ended bitterly.

"I see… Do you have any idea why they are occurring?"

"I think it used to be because of his and Voldemort's connection." Healer Smith jumped at the sound of Voldemort's name. "But now I think he feels guilty about all the people that died."

"Well, please keep an eye on him."

"I will," she said. Realizing she was being dismissed, she stood up and left.

"So, what did he want to know?" asked Harry while they walked to a deserted alley to dissaparate from.

"He just wanted to know how long the dreams have been occurring."

"Oh…"

"Yah, it was pretty pointless."

"You think me having these nightmares for so long is pointless?"

"No, Harry I didn't mean it that way at all!" said Ginny, shocked.

"Well, it sure sounded that way!" screamed Harry, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the muggles. He stormed off, her leaving her confused in the unfamiliar muggle street.

Ginny's eyes started to water as she made a right turn into a dark alleyway and disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry sped down the busy sidewalk and turned around – no Ginny. He sighed and walked down the side road to a deserted place. Harry turned and was gone.

Ginny appeared at the Burrow. She held back the tears that threatened to fall down her face. She was never one to cry. Ginny hurried through the kitchen, where everyone looked up as she entered and cried "What's wrong Ginny?" She shook her head and ran upstairs to her room.

"Ummmm… I guess I'll go find out what's wrong," Hermione said. She gave Ron a swift kiss and hurried up the stairs after Ginny.

Harry appeared in Godric's Hollow, the place he would have grown up in if his parents hadn't died when he was a baby. He was directly facing the gate to the cemetery. Harry opened the gate and slowly walked towards his mum and dad's graves, glancing at the tombstones and feeling a jolt in his stomach when he saw a familiar name. He reached his parent's graves and fell to his knees, shaking.

"Mum, Dad," he whispered. "I miss you so much." He paused and thought about the fight he had just had with Ginny but decided to talk about the battle instead. "Well, as you probably know, I defeated Voldemort. Can you tell _**Professor**_ Snape that I really am sorry and I appreciate everything he did to help the wizarding world? Tell everyone else I say hi and I miss them very much. Well… I guess there is no point in avoiding it… I got in a fight with Ginny today, and now I don't know what to do or where to go."

There was a long pause and Harry began to cry.

"Well, of course you are coming back to the Burrow with me." said a familiar voice behind him, and the person grabbed his shoulder and turned to go back to the Burrow.

**A/N- please read and review!**


	6. Talking

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the long absence from updating but now my Beta and I are caught up and It is summer which means I can write a lot more! woohoo!**

**Disclaimer- Nope still don't own Harry Potter... It makes me sad inside**

"Ginny, you have to talk to Harry sometime," reasoned Hermione. "You can't hide from him forever."

"I know… I just… I don't know," Ginny confessed.

"Here comes Ron to tell you how Harry was an idiot and how we're going to beat the crap out of him when we find him." Hermione laughed nervously.

"I can't find him; he's not in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley," Ron said, exasperated, as he ran into Ginny's bedroom.

"Oh, Ron, you're hopeless!" Hermione sighed. "When I come back, Ginny, you and Harry are going to have a really long talk and we won't let you back inside," Hermione said sternly. Ginny's face brightened as she saw the loophole. "Or let you leave." Ginny's face fell as her loophole was covered and she sat there trying to think of a way to get out of it. There was none. With that, Hermione turned and rushed out of the house.

After she was gone, Ron said, "Don't worry, Gin; Hermione will find him, and then I'll beat him up for you."

"Ron, I think I'll listen to Hermione on this one and talk to him." She laughed when Ron's expression went from excitement to disappointment. To him, it didn't matter if Harry was his best mate – he hurt his sister, and he wasn't getting out of it with just a talk. He'd see to that.

Hermione walked out of the Burrow and apparated to Godric's Hollow. She had a feeling that the orphan would go to the place he felt closest to his parents, where he would have grown up if James and Lily hadn't died. Once in Godric's Hollow, Hermione followed the path to the cemetery and soon found Harry kneeling in front of his parents' graves, whispering something inaudible to them.

As Hermione neared, she heard him whisper to his deceased parents –

"Mum, Dad…I miss you so much." Harry paused. "Well, as you probably know, I defeated Voldemort. Can you tell _**Professor**_ Snape that I really am sorry and I appreciate everything he did to help the wizarding world? Tell everyone else I say hi and I miss them very much. Well… I guess there is no point in avoiding it… I got in a fight with Ginny today, and now I don't know what to do or where to go." The Boy Who Lived cried.

"Well, of course you are coming back to the Burrow with me," his good friend spoke up. She grabbed his shoulder and took him to a random secluded place she had been previously with her parents.

"Hermione, I thought we were going back to the Burrow…"

"I need to talk to you before Ron kills you."

He nodded numbly.

"I think we both know that you didn't mean to get upset, you're just under a lot of stress right now, but taking it out on Ginny isn't the way to go. Take it out on me and Ron. Merlin knows we've put up with it before; we can put up with it again."

"All those dreams just scare me – you have no idea."

"Yes I do," mumbled Hermione.

"What?!"

"Harry, please don't tell anyone, but I had those dreams during the war, all different kinds. It was horrible… I can only hope yours weren't as bad as mine, but I don't think they were."

Both of them were now crying and hugging. Glad to have each other as best friends. They stayed like this for several minutes before breaking apart.

"We better get going; they're going to be wondering where we are."

"Yah."

"Oh, yah, and Harry –"

"Huh?"

"Ron and I aren't letting you go inside or leave until you and Ginny make up."

She grabbed his hand as she said this last sentence and apparated to the Burrow, not letting Harry slip out of her grip.

"Ginny, get out here now!" Hermione screamed. "You and Harry have a lot to talk about!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, patience is a virtue." Ginny muttered the last part under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Damn," the red- head mumbled.

Her brother and best friend ushered her outside to her boyfriend. There he stood by the frog-infested pond. **(A/N they actually do have a pond I'm so proud of myself for remembering that) **

"Hi," Ginny breathed as she approached him.

"Hey, Gin… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that. I have just been taking things so seriously lately…"

"It's okay. I forgive you. Can we just put this behind us?"

"I'd like that!" Harry answered, ecstatic that their argument had been settled so quickly and easily.

"Good, I'm hungry." She rubbed her stomach thoughtfully.

"You're exactly like Ron," Ron's best friend laughed.

"Well, maybe our dear friends will let us in so we can eat."

"Hopefully – I'm hungry too."

"Oh, yah, Harry?"

"What?"

"Where did you go?"

Harry paused thoughtfully. "My parent's graves. I had to talk to them."

"Oh."

They turned back to the rickety house and walked hand-in-hand to the backdoor, hoping Ron and Hermione would let them in the house.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please RnR (Read and Review) **


	7. Letters

**AN- longest chapter ever so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- yada yada yada onto the story!**

"Hermione, Ron, open up!"

"Are you done fighting?"

"Yes!"

"How do we know?"

"Open the dang door and we'll show you that we made up!"

"Fine…" Hermione opened the kitchen door warily. "So, how are you going to prove to us that you've stopped fighting?"

Ginny gave Harry her famous blazing look and they kissed.

"Oi!" Ron exclaims. "We get it, you guys made up – now break it up!"

Ginny smiled against Harry's lips and he smiled back. They refused to break from their passionate kiss.

Hermione dragged Ron away, and they distantly heard Ron yell, "Ow! Hermione why did you just leave them there? In the middle of the door? Can't we at least tell them to get a room?"

"Ronald! They aren't fighting! Just let them have their space!"

Ron grumbled.

Harry and Ginny walked into the living room, where the other couple currently resided.

"Oh, Harry, the post came while you guys were outside, and we got a lot of mail… we didn't open ours yet. We thought we'd wait for you."

"Okay, thanks. Where is the post now?"

"Right here." Hermione pulled out a heap of letters and passed them out to everyone. Each person had received one letter from Hogwarts. Harry and Ron got one from the Ministry and Ron had one from WWW. Harry also received a third letter but couldn't tell who it was from.

"Let's open the one from Hogwarts first." Ginny suggested.

They agreed and began opening the letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to thank you again for repairing Hogwarts. You forever have my gratitude. Because you missed your last year at Hogwarts and your NEWTS, we would love for you to return to finish your education, although you are now of age and we cannot force you to do anything that you do not wish. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Harry snuck a glance at Ron and Hermione's letters and saw they were similar to his. He then leaned over Ginny's shoulder to read her letter…

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_It is my deepest pleasure to inform you that Hogwarts will be opening for the next school year. You will find your booklist on the following page. We hope to see you on September 1__St__. We await your owl no later than August 7__th__._

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress _

"We can go back… Merlin's pants, we can go back!" squealed Hermione. Hermione and Ginny jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wow… going back to Hogwarts… bloody hell!" Ron muttered. Harry was absolutely stunned. His jaw dropped at the thought; absentmindedly, he opened the letter from the unknown sender.

_Harry,_

_This is Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother. I was wondering if you would like to meet your godson. Some of Remus's old things were left to you and I wanted to see if you would like any of it. If it is convenient for you, I will be home tomorrow around noon if you would like to come over. Your friends are also welcome to come. Hope to see you soon._

_Andromeda_

"I can't believe I forgot about Teddy!" Harry shouted. Harry passed the letter around for everyone else to see.

"Yeah, we should go tomorrow," his girlfriend stated, and the others agreed. Harry wrote a quick letter back, saying Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself would be coming tomorrow at noon.

Ron opened his letter from the Ministry:

_Ron,_

_I remember two years ago that you wanted to become an Auror. Because you and Harry fought Voldemort last year, we would like to offer you a job as an Auror in the Ministry. Your training will begin on September 2__nd__ if you would like the position. If not, please reply as soon as possible. If so, I will see you on September 2__nd__. Also, your training will not be as long as it is normally, considering the circumstances._

_Sincerely,_

_The Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shackelbolt_

Ron looked up and saw that Harry had almost the exact same letter. They looked at each other, stunned. They were going to be Aurors without the lengthy training and without NEWTS. It was unbelievable! Ginny and Hermione read the letters and were equally stunned.

"Wow… well, I think I know where you guys are going…" said Hermione.

"I know! It's amazing!" Harry grinned.

"Ron, open your last letter," Ginny instructed. He opened it to find that it was from George.

_Hey little bro,_

_I wanted to offer you a job at WWW since, well, you know what happened. I need someone to help out, and I know you always thought it was a good idea, so if you want to join the 'family' business let me know tonight and you can start ASAP._

_Love,_

_George_

"No, I know where I'm going…" Ron started. "I'm going to help out with the family business."

"What?" they all asked, grabbing for the letter. Harry read it out loud. When he was done, they told Ron that it was a wonderful idea. Ron planned to break the news to George and everyone else at dinner that night. It would surely be a wonderful meal.

"Attention everyone! Can I have your attention?" Ron asked. George, Percy, Penelope, (Percy's girlfriend) Bill, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all turn to him. (Charlie was already back in Romania.)

"George asked if I would like to take Fred's spot at WWW," the youngest brother started, "and I would happily like to fill his place."

"Really?" asked George.

"Really," Ron answered. George stood and wrapped Ron in a tight embrace.

"You're the best," he muttered in his sibling's ear.

Harry then stood as well. "I have been offered a job at the Ministry, as an Auror. The training will be for two weeks starting on September 1st, and I can't wait to start." Everyone expressed their approval.

Hermione and Ginny rose as Harry sat down, "We're going back to Hogwarts for our NEWTS," Hermione announced.

Harry, who was sitting next to George heard him mutter, "Typical."

The rest of the family, though, was thrilled.

_The next day…_

Harry was holding his sleeping godson in his arms. He and Ron were watching Teddy as the girls made lunch.

"He is so good with kids. Teddy already loves him," Andromeda started.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. "Teddy is sleeping."

"I can just tell."

"What do you think, 'Mione?" Ginny questioned.

"I agree with Andromeda."

"Lunch is ready!" Andromeda called.

Harry gave Teddy to Ron and walked into the kitchen. They chatted and ate happily. Teddy was an angel the entire time.

_Later that day…_

The two couples were walking down Diagon Alley and buying the girls their school supplies. Every store so far had insisted that they pay for nothing. Clicking and flashes followed them everywhere.

Harry spotted Draco Malfoy sitting on a bench. He walked over to the blonde boy and handed Draco his wand back.

"Thanks," Malfoy murmured.

"You're welcome," Harry answered.

"… not just for the wand. For everything."

"No problem. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"I know… I wish I had been on the right side during the war…"

"Me too," said Harry, smiling sadly. "Well… Bye. And good luck."

"Bye," Malfoy called back as the four walked away. None of them would have done what Harry did… but then again, none of them were Harry Potter.

**AN- Hope you liked but i wont know unless you review so review please! next chapter will be short just for the warning**

**Kristen**


	8. Back To Life

**READ!! THIS AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER!!**

**AN**- **this is the same chapter that was already posted a while ago but the ending has changed do to a problem with the next chapter so read the last part and then the next chapter please**

"Ginny, Hermione! Get your arses down here now!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione groaned. This was not how they wanted to be awoken. Ginny rolled out of bed grumpily and walked to her closet to find something to wear to King's Cross Station. She then glanced wearily at Hermione, who had her head under her pillow in a sad attempt to go back to sleep.

"Mione," said a now fully-dressed Ginny. "Come on, GET UP!"

"_Nooo_…" was the response. Ginny sighed and left the room, walking downstairs into the kitchen where all of the Weasleys were eating breakfast.

"Hey!" said Mr. Weasley. "There's our seventh year!" Ginny smiled and sat down to pour herself some cereal.

"Where's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. "We have to leave in thirty minutes."

"She was still asleep when I came down," Ginny replied.

"I'll wake her up," said Ron, and he ran upstairs.

"Bet he'll be doing more than waking her," whispered George loudly, not bothering to hold back a laugh.

* * *

Five minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Harry plodded down the stairs.

"Thought I would get his lazy arse up while I was upstairs," said Ron, pointing at Harry.

"Hey, it's not polite to point," laughed Harry.

"It's also not polite to throw a stuffed baboon at someone while they're sleeping, but hey, when you think you see a 'monster' that resembles the Boy Who Lived you have to do something about it."

"Yeah, only the 'monster' who resembles the Boy Who Lived… WAS ACTUALLY THE BOY WHO LIVED!"

"Right, my bad…"

* * *

With two trunks, a cat and a pigmy puff all secured on a trolley, the group of seven made their way to Platform 9 3/4.

"Okay, Ron and Hermione go through, then me, Arthur and George will follow, and Harry and Ginny after us," directed Mrs. Weasley.

"If you guys get locked outside the platform, don't take a flying Ford Anglia to Hogwarts," Ron warned Ginny and Harry, faking a stern voice.

"Yeah, if I ever got locked out, that would be the_ first_ thing I would want to do," answered Harry.

"Well, that's really dumb," Ron joked. Everyone burst out laughing. Ron and Hermione then turned and walked toward the barrier.

Once George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone through, Harry pulled Ginny aside, gripping her hand. "Ginny, you know we won't be able to see each other for about four and a half months?"

"Yeah…" she said sadly. "But it will go by fast, don't worry."

"…I was going to give you a big farewell, but uh…. every time I tried to think of something my mind would jump back to what Ron and Hermione did for theirs," chuckled Harry, referring to what Ron and Hermione had done the night before.

"Harry! Ew!" Ginny laughed, covering her face. "That's my brother!"

"Those are my best mates!" Harry exclaimed. "I mean, I'm emotionally scarred for life!"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!"

"Awwww that's so sweet!" said Hermione after Ginny told her what happened, "but wait how did he know what we were doing last night?"

"Gotta love George and his extendable ears." Laughed Ginny avoiding Hermione's gaze as Luna came in the compartment. Luna was followed by Neville, Dean, and Seamus. The six talked about how much was changing since the war. Shared stories of their summer, and played various wizarding games. When the trolley came by they bought multiple sweets to eat until the feast later.

Harry appeared at the ministry twenty minutes before training was to start. He milled around the crowd talking to various people he knew. At five till noon he walked to the elevator and got in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Potter…"

**sorry this is so short, but knl2012 is away on vacation(without me) and she asked me to post this for her, I now its not much but plz, don't take ur angry out on the poster, but, feel free to take your angry out at knl2012! J/k don't really hurt her because if u do, I wont have a marching buddy, btw knl2012 if your reading this, practice was a killer today! Ugh **

**Anywho R&R please**


	9. Where's Harry?

**AN- I'm back from vacation well I've been back but me and AllForLoveAndHappiness got a really good idea for this story so we wrote it...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, but I am currently trying to locate J.K. Rowling to let her know that I will stop trying to steal the Krabby Patty Formula!! (AKA the rights to the series)... NOT! anyways**

**Dedication- This chapter has a dedication the first of many to come! to AllForLoveAndHappiness for the help with the plot... and also to my beta for making this an awesome chapter and story!!**

**(If you want to have a chapter dedicated to you leave me a review about this story whoever reviews 3rd for each chapter gets a dedication if I don't get 3 reviews then I will not have a dedication and i will be very sad... and you do not want a sad Kristen)**

**anyways onto the story!!**

Ginny's first week of school was a nightmare. She missed Harry deeply. To make it worse, her best friend was keeping something from her, and everyone in the DA seemed to know about it but her. Harry hadn't written yet, but she assumed he was very busy.

At the end of the week, Ginny was walking down the corridor when she ran into Luna. Luna, being her bright and chipper self, said, "Hi Ginny! I'm so glad it's finally Friday. Some of the remaining members of the DA are having a last minute get together, and I seem to have misplaced my coin…" Luna paused to stare into space, thinking, and then shook her head. "Nargles are always stealing my things… Anyways, I'm going there now. I just have to tell the rest of the DA if they want to come."

"Here, we can use my coin; it'll be a lot faster that way."

_In the Room of Requirement…_

"Surprise!" eleven people yelled as Ginny followed Luna into the room.

"Merlin, what is this all about?"

"Just a little surprise party for you," Neville grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Padma, Parvati, Michael, Terry, Dean, Seamus and Zacharias let out a unified sigh of relief. "We weren't sure what you would think…" they explained to her questioning look.

"I love it; I just don't understand why there's a party for me."

"We know you're upset about Harry not being here and how he's not answering your letters," Hermione started. Neville shot her a warning glance which Ginny unfortunately saw.

"Wait, what's going on? What's wrong? Do you guys know why Harry hasn't been answering my letters?"

"Um… yes," Seamus answered meekly.

"Well, you see… the thing is..." Neville whispered.

"Ron hasn't seen Harry nor heard from him since September 1st no one has. He never reported to the Auror office, even though he was seen at the Ministry." Hermione broke down crying as she said this.

"What? You guys have been keeping this from me?! Why? I'm his flipping _girlfriend_! I have a right to know."

"Ginny, please understand," Luna pleaded. "We didn't know how to tell you."

Ginny's shoulders dropped. "Okay... I guess I'm sorry... But what is going on?"

"The Ministry hasn't found any traces of him, and Ron doesn't know where he is."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I do have one…" Hermione beckoned Ginny to a chair and gave her a bottle of firewhiskey. "These are troubled times; I won't turn you in this time," the bushy haired girl winked.

--

Harry opened his eyes, wondering why his head was throbbing. He looked around, yet all he saw was black. Panicking, he tried to stand only to find that he was immobilized.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. Glad to see you've finally joined us," sneered a dark, raspy voice.

Harry looked up and was suddenly hit with the strong smell of blood, dirt and tears, and he instantly knew he was being held captive by Fenrir Greyback.

"What do you want with me?" stated Harry boldly.

"Oh, not much... just _revenge_ on the person who destroyed my life!" yelled Greyback.

"And you think by wizard-napping me you'll get revenge," Harry bravely said.

"Oh no, but I will once your blood-traitor friend and mudblood pal show up to rescue their best buddy, won't I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, starting to get frightened.

"I left a note at the place you were last seen, and it won't be long before your little friends show up. I will then torture them one by one and make you watch as I slowly kill them," growled Greyback, grinning maliciously.

"I'll start with that girl, since I was not able to get her during our last encounter... Oh, yes, the things I'll do to her. Maybe she'll get to be my sex toy **(A/N sorry that's really gross but it'll add drama)** and then I will rip her apart, making you watch as I eat her alive... Once I'm done with her, I'll get that Weasley girl you care about so much and give her the same treatment while you and her beloved brother look on, completely helpless."

"_No_!" Harry felt a sudden burst as he felt the curse lift and scrambled to his feet. Punching Greyback, he took off out of the room.

--

Ron was walking out of Diagon Alley. He had recieved a letter at work from Hermione and Ginny telling him to look at King's Cross for a letter or anything that would be about or from Harry, since that's where he was seen last. Ron apparated to the entrance of King's Cross and walked to Platform 9 and ¾ to find a note taped to the barrier, which only he could see for being a wizard. It read:

_If you ever want to see Harry Potter alive again meet me in the Forest of Dean with the Weasley girl and Granger by midnight on September 9._

_Or else_

_FG_

'Oh no,' thought Ron. He turned and apparated to Hogsmeade. Today was the ninth and it was already 7 o'clock. They needed a plan. The youngest Weasley son sprinted up the path to Hogwarts and met Ginny and Hermione in a corridor.

"Ron, we're so happy you're here! Wait - why are you here?" they asked, hugging him.

"Harry is being held captive by a FG…" Ron panted hurriedly. "The note was covered in blood... we have to leave now!"

The girls gasped, and Ginny's knees grew weak. "Okay..." said Hermione. "Let's go!"

**AN- oh cliffy haha don't hurt me!! runs behind a tree and peeks out anyway just reminding you to be nice and review**

**Kristen**


	10. How am i going to save them?

**A/N- Hey everyone sorry about not updating for so long, I have a really good reason but im sure you guys want to read before you hear my excuses so here it is**

**disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, and will not blame my friends for it even if it is there fault.**

"No!" Ron said, clearly agitated. "No over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," answered Ginny coolly.

"You're not going, Ginny, and that's final," Ron repeated.

"Why not, why does Hermione get to go and I don't?"

"Because she's older than you**, **end of discussion,**" **said Ron as he thought, _"Because I can't lose another sibling."_

"I hate you; I hate both of you!" Ginny cried, storming off.

* * *

Hermione and Ron ran out of the castle, and it started to pour down rain. As they took off down the lane, Hermione turned and asked, "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Forest of Dean – we have to be there by midnight, or they're going to kill Harry."

"No! They can't!"

"Well, they're going to if we don't get there now!"

They finally arrived in Hogsmeade and apparated to the Forest of Dean.

Not even a minute passed before a voice came from the darkness of the trees. "It's about time you two showed up."

* * *

Ginny stormed up the steps to her dormitory.

"_This is just not fair; I'm just as able as they are. I should be helping them."_

"What's wrong, Ginny?" her dorm mate Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea, can you cover for me? I have to go somewhere."

"_Thank Merlin Harry gave me his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map," _Ginny thought as she bent over her trunk, pulling out said items.

"Chelsea, if I'm not back by one AM, tell McGonagall that I'm gone," she added, and with that Ginny pulled the cloak over herself and ran out the door.

* * *

Harry leaned back against the tree he was magically bound to and sighed wearily. When he heard approaching footsteps rustling the leaves he tensed. "_No more pain, please, no more pain_," the Boy Who Lived thought desperately. Then he heard the sound of what seemed like something big being dragged against the undergrowth.

"Look who has come to join you, Potter! It's Granger and Weasley. Everything's going just like I planned, but I am disappointed that the Weasley girl didn't come along."

"She's not coming. I told her not to."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other desperately, and as soon as they locked eyes they could tell that they were all thinking the same thing:

"_She'd better not come."_

"Oh, too bad…I was looking forward to the young flesh."

* * *

Ginny apparated into Ron's room at the Burrow. Her parents were in Diagon Alley having a night to themselves. Ginny started going through Ron's belongings, looking for the Deluminator.

"_If it worked for him, it has to work for me," _she reasoned as she dug through his things.

"Aha! Found it!"

Ginny had heard about Ron leaving Harry and Hermione. If she remembered correctly, all she needed to do was wish she was with them and click the Deluminator, and then a globe would appear. She would have to walk through it, and then she would appear where Harry, Hermione and Ron were.

Ginny followed these steps and found herself in a forest behind a tree. She could hear the screams of Hermione in front of her and the sounds of Harry and Ron sobbing for their closest friend.

The youngest Weasley took her chances and glanced around the area where she was residing. The sight in front of her horrified her. Harry and Ron were bound to a tree; Hermione was lying on her back, blood dripping down her skin. Greyback leaned over her, ripping and biting her neck and arms. Ginny let out a small gasp and turned so that she was hidden behind the trees. Tears ran down her face.

"_How am I going to save them?"_ she asked herself.

**A/N so this is the reason i havent been updating my sister is going to Law School and therefore took with her this computer the only one that works in the house. she only comes home for the weekend which is when she does homework and other stuff. therefore i only get the computer for an hour and if i do finish typing the chapter i have to send it to my beta and i wont be able to check my email for another week then i have to fix whatever was wrong with the chapter and send it back and then if it is right i can post it the next week... THIS IS NOT MY BETAS FAULT SO DONT BLAME IT ON HER! and my school blocked fanfiction at school so i cant even work on it there.**

**anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

**RnR please**


	11. Saved!

**AN- I'm so sorry about the delay in this story. I swear the next few chapters are planned out and written... not yet typed, but this weekend they _will_ be. If you completely don't remember where this story left off. Greyback was just attacting Hermione. Ron and Harry were tied to a tree. And it left on a cliffy.**

**Disclaimer... JK Rowlings characters... though I wish.......**

Ginny crept around the trees, trying to stay as hidden as possible, but she stepped on a stick and made a loud cracking noise; Greyback lifted his head from Hermione's body and saw Ginny frozen, horror plain on her face. He smiled menacingly and leapt onto her, breathing on her neck, mumbling, "Such sweet young blood… I can already taste it." He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. Ginny had defiance written across her face. "Ah, going to be difficult," started Greyback. "It's no use – your friends can do nothing to help you, and you seem to have forgotten your wand."

"Maybe not," Ginny smirked. She saw the look of disbelief cross his face as she stunned him. She ran to Hermione while she untangled Harry and Ron with her wand. They fell to the ground and Harry crumpled, unable to move from the lack of oxygen to his arms and legs. Ron, meanwhile, ran to Hermione and Ginny, asking what he could do to help.

"Go find McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey," Ginny breathed. "Hurry!"

In the next instant Ron was gone.

"Um, Harry, I know we aren't this far into our relationship yet, but it's the only way I can try to stop Hermione from bleeding." Harry nodded his consent as Ginny removed her shirt and coat and wrapped them around Hermione's major wounds to stop the bleeding.

Harry was outside the Hospital Wing confirming his account of the kidnapping to the head Auror. Greyback would go to Azkaban for life, since he hadn't been caught with the other Death Eaters the previous spring and had attempted to harm Ginny and the others.

Ginny was being given something for shock as she had fainted soon after help arrived. Hermione was unconscious, but Ron never left her side. Harry returned to the Hospital Wing and said, "Thanks for saving me, Ron. How am I ever going to repay you guys?"

"It was nothing, Harry, Ginny did most of it. I just got captured." Ron replied. Harry tried to speak, but Ron said, "What's Greyback's sentence?"

"He is going to Azkaban for life," Harry said.

Disgustedly, Ron muttered, "Good. That's where he belongs."

Ginny was watching them quietly. Harry leaned over to her, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Get some sleep, my love. You deserve it."

She smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep while Harry and Ron talked about the upcoming days.

Harry went into training the day after Ginny was released from the Hospital Wing. Hermione, however, had to stay longer, so Ron took off work to be with her. Bill and Fleur announced that Fleur was expecting her first child. Mrs. Weasley had finally fully accepted Fleur, and they both went shopping for the baby. Everything at last seemed to be getting back to normal… or as normal as can be expected in the wizarding world.

**AN- Thanks for reading I hope you liked the short update!**

**Please review**

**Keep smiling**

**I lost the game**

**Kristen**


End file.
